


Heineken and Daisies

by SnarkyLlama



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/SnarkyLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some mysterious gifts have shown up at Lance's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heineken and Daisies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/gifts).



> Request: Bassez, wine and roses. Optional bonus Chris.

There was a red rose and a bottle of red wine smack dab in the entry way to Lance's house. He nearly tripped over it, coming in late in the evening, tipsy and off-kilter from vodka shots and the rushed hand job in the car before he'd changed his mind and sent his pick-up home. He was getting old... or maybe the guy just hadn't looked that good out from under the flashing lights at the club.

He rescued the wine, setting it safely aside because enough other people would like it even if he didn't care for reds. He stepped on the rose and didn't give it another thought.

Halfway up the stairs, there was a bottle of white Zinfandel and matching pale-pink rose. That made him stop and stare. What the fuck? He would have remembered signing up for the coordinating Flowers & Booze of the Month Club.

"Hey," he called. "Who's here?"

No one answered. He shrugged, still drunk enough not to worry too much. Anyone here would have to be someone with his current security code.

He did trip over the bottle of champagne in the doorway of his bedroom. He caught himself with a hand on the door frame and stared down at it. He recognized the brand. It wasn't cheap, and the white rose next to it was in a crystal bud vase. He wondered if this was how Britney had felt when Justin was romancing/stalking her.

"If someone's let Timberlake in here, I'm going to kill him," he announced to the empty room.

There was no answer, but there were sounds coming from the next room. Someone was in the jacuzzi.

He shrugged off his jacket and headed that way, only stopping when he noticed the bed. There was a case of Heineken and a handful of daisies on his pillow.

What the fuck? He'd thought maybe the wine was a JC thing, but JC wouldn't--

A loud noise followed by a distinctly Chris-like bark of laughter interrupted his thoughts. That explained the beer, but Chris wouldn't bring him wine. He dropped his jacket and the floor and headed for the jacuzzi, time to end this mystery.

"Hey, baby," JC said, looking up from his naked wrestling with Chris. "I brought you a present."

"Him?!" Chris said. "You lying liar! You told me this was a present for me!"

JC groped something under the water and Chris shut up.

"For me?" Lance said, grinning at the sight and fumbling with his belt. "You shouldn't have."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Heineken and Daisies (the Baby, We Need To Talk remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188127) by [chalcopyrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalcopyrite/pseuds/chalcopyrite)




End file.
